Raise Your Hand Thing!
|previous = Master a Thing Thing! |next = Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing! |image = Raise Your Hand.PNG }} "Raise Your Hand Thing!" is the twenty-fourth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired February 20, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis Crispo attempts to overcome his fear of asking for help in class; CJ volunteers to escort fifth grade students through the school; Fenwick tries to become the high five king of middle school. Summary When Crispo makes another bad grade on a test, CJ and Fenwick suggest he raise his hand in class and ask questions about the material he doesn't understand. Crispo does not want to raise his hand out of fear of being judged for not knowing anything, but CJ decides to make raising their hands the next thing on the list. Mr. Roberts enters their class and asks for a volunteer to show fifth graders around the school, so CJ raises her hand. Mr. Roberts introduces her to Burt, Gert and Julio, who all seem polite at first. When Mr. Roberts leaves to allow CJ to show them around school, they run away from her. Fenwick and Crispo walk to Crispo's locker, and Fenwick tells Crispo he has to raise his hand sometime in school, so Crispo raises his hand, which Fenwick tells him doesn't count because he is not in class. People come by and high five Crispo when they see his hand in the air. This gives Fenwick the idea to also earn a triple high five as a part of the raise your hand thing from the list, but he has trouble when people ignore his raised hand. In history class, Mr. Bored asks if there are any questions, and Crispo finally raises his hand. Students turn to look at him, so instead of asking a question, he asks for a bathroom pass. CJ finds the fifth graders running through the halls and manages to corner them in the administration office. They ask about recess and are upset when they learn it is not a part of the middle school curriculum. They then run off again. CJ starts to run after them, but stops when she sees Mr. Roberts, who asks about the fifth graders. She lies about how the tour is going and quickly runs after them. Fenwick tries to get high fives by talking about sports, but has trouble again. Class begins and Slinko asks the students if they have any questions since there will be a quiz the next day. Fenwick nudges Crispo to ask a question, so he raises his hand. When people stare at him, he asks to go to the restroom instead, but in his haste in leaving the classroom, he crashes into something and breaks his arm. CJ lies to Mr. Roberts about how smoothly the tour was going, but he tells her that the fifth graders had run back to their own school and called her an evil tour guide. The next day, CJ begins questioning whether she should raise her hand again after what had happened with the tour. She tells her parents about what had happened with the fifth graders and how she wasn't going to raise her hand anymore, but they tell her that was a bad idea. They explain that so many good things could happen if she raised her hand. Encouraged by her parents, she decides she will continue to raise her hand and convince Crispo to as well. At school, she sees that Crispo has a cast that forces his arm in the air and gives him the impression that he is raising his hand. Students high five him again, but Fenwick struggles to get a high five, so Crispo suggests he try another area of the school. CJ goes to Mr. Roberts's office and lets him know she would like to show more fifth graders around the school. He tells her that some students have arrived for the tour and she sees that Burt, Gert, and Julio are back. Slinko asks if any students have questions before he passes out the quiz. Because Crispo's cast makes it look as though he has his hand raised, Slinko mistakenly calls on him. Crispo once again asks to go to the restroom and leaves before Slinko could grant or deny him permission. CJ shows the fifth graders some lockers and they ask to see the inside of one. She opens her locker and they lock her in it before running off again. Fenwick stands in another part of the school and holds his hand up for high fives from students passing by, but they ignore him. Crispo approaches him and tries to give him advice. Fenwick gets a video chat request from CJ and they quickly rescue her from her locker. As she thanks them and leaves, Slinko sees Crispo and tells him he has to remake the quiz since he didn't come back from the restroom earlier. In class, Slinko asks the students if they have any questions, and Crispo finally gets the nerve to raise his hand and ask that Slinko explain the material again because he didn't understand. Slinko asks the other students if they could answer Crispo's question since they did not have any questions, but no one is able to. Slinko asks if there were any other students brave enough to ask for help, and when the entire class raises their hands, Slinko says that the quiz will be postponed so he can go over the material again. CJ gets Fenwick and Crispo to help her wrangle the fifth graders back to the administration office bench. They tell her about how they are scared to enter middle school, so CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo tell them fun things about it. Mr. Roberts escorts them back to their elementary school and before they leave, the three high five Fenwick. He is excited about getting a triple high five and dances around, amusing CJ and Crispo. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus (flashback only) *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor (flashback only) 'Guest Cast' *Christopher Neiman as Henry Slinko *Gerdan Burton as Mark Chernoff *Nick Furu as Dale Stubbs (flashback only) *Piper Keesee as Zelphaba (flashback only) *John Michael Randolph Duffy as Eighth grader (flashback only) *Meyrick Murphy as Gert *Devion Harris as Bert *Will Babbitt as Julio Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in May 2015. *This was the final episode taped in season one. *CJ has a black and white version of the pink and white shirt with polka dots that she is seen wearing in this episode. She wears it in "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!" *Crispo is the second person to break their arm on the show, the first person being Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy in the previous episode, "Master a Thing Thing!" *This is the second episode to feature scenes from previous episodes. The first episode to do this was "Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!" *Like CJ, Ned Bigby had to show a fifth grader around James K. Polk Middle School in the "Guide to: Upperclassmen" episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *Brady Reiter, Matthew Scott Miller, Nick Furu, Piper Keesee, and John Michael Randolph Duffy do not make new appearances or have speaking roles in this episode, but are credited for appearing in flashbacks from various episodes. Continuity *This is the third episode where people in the hallways say Crispo's name and high five him, the other two episodes being the pilot and "Run for Office Thing!" *Mr. Bored gives a lecture on Icelandic history. He has been seen reading a book on Icelandic history in "Stay Up All Night Thing!" and "Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!" *This is the second time CJ is shown using her phone as an alarm, the first time being in the pilot. *This is the second episode where Mrs. Martin asks about CJ's worries with a rhyme. In this episode she said, "Why so frowny, downy?" In the previous episode, she said, "Why so lumpy, grumpy?" *This is the second time CJ gets stuck in a locker, the first time being in "Run with the Bears Thing!" **This is also the third time a person has been in a locker, the first person being Fenwick and the second person being CJ, both in the episode "Run with the Bears Thing!" *This is the second episode where Crispo makes an excuse about why he was in the restroom so long, the first time being in the pilot. *Scenes from the pilot, "Start a Garage Band Thing!," "Run with the Bears Thing!," "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!," "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!," "Make a New Friend Thing!," "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!," "Join a Club Thing!," "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!," "Run for Office Thing!," "Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!," and "Master a Thing Thing!" are shown. Videos Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Aired episodes